20 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Józef Mucha. Byłem kierowcą Wojtyły; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Zmiana, odc. 25 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Ben Between, ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Budzik - Wiewiórki 09:30 Atlantis High - odc. 12 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4042 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4257); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4043 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4258); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Rozwój dziecka z zabawką odc. 159; magazyn 11:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 48; teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1144; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1533 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 12/13; serial TVP 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Lwica i lamparcica. Przyjaźń wbrew naturze. 1/2 (Lion et leopard: Une amie particuliere) - txt str 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 14:30 Errata do biografii - Kazimierz Koźniewski 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Lorna Slater (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:45 Pora na doktora - odc. 6; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4046 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4261); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 4047 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4262); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1538 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1696; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1149; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Kartonowe szaleństwo, odc. 5 (Garfield Blackout); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Książę Nocy 60' kraj prod.Polska (2004) 21:25 Errata do biografii - Zbigniew Herbert 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 10 - Glock; serial kryminalny 22:30 Iracki bilans; cykl reportaży 23:10 Mocne kino nocne - Nieugięci (Mulholland Falls); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:05 Kojak seria 5 - Szpital pełen grozy (Kojak seria 5, ep. 18, The Holls of Terror) kraj prod.USA (1977) 01:55 Notacje - Halina Kwiatkowska. Teatr Rapsodyczny; cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 62 Trudne uczucia; telenowela TVP 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 63 Spóźnieni kochankowie; telenowela TVP 07:05 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 44/52 Młode drzewko (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. The New Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:20 Pogoda 09:00 Panorama 09:35 Pogoda 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 291; serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 35; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 7/25 Schyłek imperium (25 degrs sud); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 60/72 Eksterminator (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Exterminator); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:05 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Everwood - odc. 14/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 113); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 342 Śmiertelna choroba; serial TVP 15:55 Fort Boyard - (7) - txt str.777; reality show 16:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 14 - Tygrys; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Sierociniec dla orangutanów - odc. 2 (Orangutan Diaries); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 77; teleturniej 19:30 Na wyłączność - Justyna Steczkowska; wywiad 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 156 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 609; serial TVP 21:25 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 365 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 5/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 505); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 6/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 506); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 00:20 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 2 /1A Karol; felieton 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Wieczór artystyczny: 100 lat kina w Polsce - "Demon Komizmu - Antoni Fertner" ; film dokumentalny 01:20 Wieczór artystyczny - Wojciech Kilar - koncert muzyki filmowej 02:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Żar młodości (36) 7:00 TV Market 7:15 Wielka wygrana 8:00 Dotyk anioła (1) 9:00 Miodowe lata: List z Nigerii (94) 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Depresja w sieci (192) 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (85) 11:30 Samo życie (1152) 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI (14) 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (771) 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (86) 15:15 Świat według Bundych 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:40 Miodowe lata: Honor Albatrosa (95) 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (772) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1153) 20:00 Megahit: W stronę słońca 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:15 Prezydencki szmal 0:50 Fala zbrodni (47) 1:40 Ale kasa 2:40 Zakazana kamera 4:40 Nocne randki 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo - magazyn kulinarny, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 10, Polska 2008 12:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 4, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 11, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1023, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Nie z tego świata - odc. 13/22, USA 2006 0:55 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 1:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Telesklep - magazyn 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Rzeszów 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:09 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:18 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:41 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:49 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:51 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:08 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:38 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Parnas 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:57 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:09 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:13 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:59 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO16:45 Kalejdoskop 17:00 Spotkanie z folklorem 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Marma Polskie Folie Rzeszów - Lotos Gdańsk 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Mombaj - marzenie i rzeczywistość (MUMBAI the Dream and the Excess); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:41 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:09 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: o 1 miejsce: Unibax Toruń - Unia Leszno; STEREO 03:06 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.10 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 05.55 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.40 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.40 Saint-Tropez (5) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 09.45 Saint-Tropez (6) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 10.55 Być jak ona: Halle Beny (3) 11.25 Skrzydła (18) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Skrzydła (19) - serial kom., USA 12.30 Lalola (19) - serial kom., Argentyna 13.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (60) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (61) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Istne szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 21.00 4 Discovery: Los Angeles w epoce lodowcowej (2) - film dokumentalny 22.05 Galileo - magazyn populamonaukowy 00.05 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.05 Mała czarna - talk show 02.05 Lalola (19) - serial kom., Argentyna 03.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.25 Sztukaterta - program kulturalny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04.50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozr. 06.05 TeIeskIep 07.10 Serce z kamienia (155/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 08.00 Tajemnice SmallviIle (17/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 09.00 Kochane kłopoty (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 11.05 Ostry dyżur (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 Telesklep 13.05 Hejnał show 14.00 Tajenmice SmallvlIle (18/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 16.05 Pomoc domowa (122/145) - serial komediowy, USA 16.35 Kochane kłopoty(14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Ostry dyżur (4/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.35 Frasier 4 (4/24) - serialkomediowy, USA 19.05 Pomoc domowa (123/145) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Diabli nadali (13/25) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 SIodki listopad - melodramat, USA 2001 22.35 Świat według Garpa - film obyczajowy, USA 1982 01.15 Wróżki 02.20 Laski na czacie 03.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 8; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 41; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 6/13 - Terrarysta; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Dwie szuflady (Michał Głowiński); film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1145; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1527; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Zaolzie - zaułek historii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 590; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 15/18 - Polowanie na lisa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Warto rozmawiać - Jan Paweł II - cuda wokół nas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Podróżnik - Mama Lolo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 My Wy Oni; magazyn 16:40 Warmia i Mazury - na jesień; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 8; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Jedwabne pęta; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Z archiwum IPN - Wiarus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1145; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W głębinach oceanu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1527; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Warto rozmawiać - Jan Paweł II - cuda wokół nas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Recital na dwa głosy - Elżbieta Mielczarek i Marek Grechuta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Piotr Słonimski (Paryż - Francja) ; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Dzika Polska - Jedwabne pęta; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1145; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W głębinach oceanu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1527; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Warto rozmawiać - Jan Paweł II - cuda wokół nas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Droga do Charikar (reportaż zrealizowany w Afganistanie); reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Z archiwum IPN - Wiarus; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Warmia i Mazury - na jesień; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Piotr Słonimski (Paryż - Francja) ; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku